My Little Pony (1986)
Supervising of Production: Ray Lee * Directors: Bob Bemiller, Stan Phillips, Charlie Downs, Norm McCabe, Bob Kirk, Gerry Chiniquy, Margaret Nichols, Warren Batchelder, Bob Matz, Bob Treat, Rudy Cataldi, Brad Case, Karen Peterson, Joan Case, Joe Morrison, John Freeman, Spencer Peel, Tom Ray, Neal Warner, Bill Knoll, Lillian Evans, Milton Gray * Assistant to the Supervisor: Myrna Bushman, Lisa Wilson * Background Design: Dennis Venizelos * Voice Directors: Ginny McSwain, Alan Dinehart * Voice Talents of: Charlie Adler, Jill Wayne, Michael Bell, Frank Welker, Sue Blu, Adam Carl, Bettina, Peter Cullen, Nancy Cartwright, Jennifer Darling, Jeannie Elias, Elizabeth Frazer, Ellen Gertsell, Liz Georges, Melanie Gaffin, Renane Jacobs, Skip Hinnant, Robin Kaufman, Keri Houlihan, Tress MacNeille, Katie Leigh, Terry McGovern, Sherry Lynn, Clive Revill, Scott Menville, Neil Ross, Sarah Partridge, Ken Sansom, Russi Taylor, Judy Strangis, B.J. Ward * Educational Advisors: Robert L. Selman, Ph.D. · Harvard University, Anne P. Selman, M.A. · Educational Consultant * Storyboard Directors: Don Christensen, Mitch Schauer, Corny Cole, Joel Siebel, Bob Dranko, Robert Singer, Charlie Downs, Leo Sullivan, Dave Dunnet, Glenn Vilppu, Bill Frake, Wendell Washer, Holly Forsyth, Bill Wolf, Dave Hilberman, Swinton Scott, Glenn Higa, Bob Nesler, Gary Hoffman, Phil Robinson, Todd Kurosawa, Laureen Burger, Larry Latham, Kevin Petrilak, Lonnie Lloyd, Vincenzo Trippetti, Mario Piluso * Storyboard Assistants: Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Tim Hosuer, Melissa Freeman, Lynette Nuding, Michael Bennett, Lisa Sharp * Model Design by: Lin Larsen, Lewis Ott, Davis Doi, Bob Singer, Lou Dellarosa, Greg Vanzo, Alfred Gimeno, Garigor Boyadjiev, Terry Hudson, Laureen Burger, Carole Holliday, Ken Mundie, Carol Lundberg, Steve Wahl, Lynette Nuding * Layouts Created by: Bill Frake, Grigor Boyadjiev, Dave Dunnet, Ivo Vaklinov, Michael Hodgson, Walt Peregoy, Warren Marshall * My Little Pony Main Title Created by: Michael Joens * Supervising Editor: Steven C. Brown * Assistants to the Supervising Editor: Larry Whian, Rick Gehr * Edited by: Richard Fetterman * Assistant Film Editor: Larry Breslow * Effects Editors: Jim Blodgett, Brad Gunther, Matt Cope, Nick James, Mike DePatie, Richard Raderman, John Deetra, Joseph Sorokin, Karen Doulac, Warren Taylor, Ron Fedele, Michael Tomack, Alison Cobb, Peter Tomaszewicz, Lenny Geschke * Music Editors: Mark Shiney, Bob Mayer, Peter Collier, Robert Randles S.M.E. * Telecine Supervisors: Sarah Swiskow, Andrew Golov * Dubbing Supervisors: Jacquie Freeman, John Hart * Post-Production Supervisors: Eric Early, Steve Heth * Director of Production: Jim Graziano * © 1986 Sunbow Productions, Inc. * © 1986 Wildstar Music, Inc. * © 1986 Starwild Music, Inc. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Production Managers: Carole Weitzman, Tasia Erickson, Tricia Walsh * Production Associate: Mary Lou Phipps-Wineyfrey * Production Assistants: Diana Castillo, Joyce Masterson, Joe Cook * Associate Producers: Mary Friedman, Chris Pelzer, Roger Slifer * Creative Consultant: Karen Berger * Story Editors: John Semper, Rebecca Parr, Cynthia Friedlob, Michael Reaves, Martin Pasko, J. Brynne Stephens * Creative Director: Jay Bacal * Distributed by: Sunbow Productions International * Hasbro, Inc. ** © 1986 Hasbro, Inc. All rights reserved. * Trademark of Hasbro, Inc. and is registered in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. * Original Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Robert J. Walsh * Main Title Theme ** Music by: Ford Kinder and Anne Bryant ** Lyrics by: Barry Harman * Songs ** Music by: Tommy Goodman, Roy Eaton, and Rich Meitin ** Lyrics by: Barry Harman * Additional Music and Orchestrations: Bunyn Andrews, Don McGinnis, William Ashford * Post Production Services: L. Ed Walsh, Terry Jennings · Saturday Morning Incorporated * Executive in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Producers: Marija Miletic Dail, Jeff Hall, Mike Jones * Executive Producers: Joe Bascal, Margaret Loesch, Tom Griffin Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Hasbro Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Rhino Home Video